Our ESR studies of macromolecule-mineral interfaces will be expanded to include the effect of alterations of the hydroxyapatite (and enamel) surface by stannous fluoride treatment. Surface changes will be examined by analyzing the ESR spectra of X-ray induced free radicals. While continuing to investigate protein materials we shall focus on polysaccharide interactions to a greater extent.